scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
SpongeBob's Big Café Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it .''This is a transcript for SpongeBob's Big Café Adventure. *(SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song & Title Card) *Narrator: And Now!, It's Time For SpongeBob's Big Cafe Adventure!, Today, Patchy the Pirate is Gonna Tell the Kids the Story! *Patchy the Pirate: Oh!, Hi, Kids!, I'm Patchy the Pirate!, and This is My Parrot, Potty! *Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), Hello, Kids! *Patchy the Pirate: Today, I'm Gonna Tell the Story About SpongeBob's Big Cafe Adventure!, Right, Potty?, Potty? * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), I Have A Book, Patchy!, Here You Go! * Patchy the Pirate: Thank You, Potty! * Potty the Parrot: (Squawks), You're Welcome! * Patchy the Pirate: Let's See!, (Reading) SpongeBob's Big Café Adventure!, By Stephen Hillenburg!, And Narrated By Me, Patchy the Pirate!, Well, And Now!, It's Time For The Story Convent! * (Patchy the Pirate Opens A Book) * Spongebob: (Gasps), Hi!, It's Me, Spongebob! * Patrick: And Hello!, My Name is Patrick! * Spongebob: Today, Me, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are So Excited to Have A Restaurant at Cafe Spongebob! * Patrick: I'm So Excited! * (Doorbell Rings) * Spongebob: I Think Lincoln Loud, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters are Here! * Patrick: Let's Open The Door! * (Door Opens At Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters) * Spongebob: Hi, Everyone! * Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Hi, Spongebob!, Hi, Patrick! * Lincoln Loud: We're So Excited for Your Cafe Adventure! * Spongebob: We Are Too! * Patrick: Nice Clothes for Our Restaurant, Guys! * Dora: Gracias, Patrick! * Wubbzy: Can We Come In? * Spongebob: Sure! Come On In! * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Cheering) * Lincoln Loud: You Must Be Here For Lunch! * Patrick: Wonderful! * Spongebob: Right This Way! * Lincoln Loud: I'm Practicing To Be A Waiter! * Spongebob: Cause Lincoln Loud, Me, and Patrick are Opening Up A Restaurant for You Guys! * Patrick: It's Called "Cafe Spongebob!" * Spongebob: Me and Patrick Are The Chefs! * Patrick : We are Making Lunch! * Lincoln Loud: Hey!, Will You All Be Waiters With Me? * Spongebob’s Friends and The Nickelodeon Characters: Yeah! * Lincoln Loud: Great!, Because We Have to Finish Getting Everything Ready, We Have to Ask Our Friends What They Wanna Eat, and We Have to Bring Them Their Food! * Patrick: So, Spongebob!, Is Everything Ready? * Spongebob: Not yet. * Lincoln Loud: Uh-Oh!, The Table is Missing Some Chairs! * Spongebob: So, How Many Chairs Do You Think We Need? * Elmo: 2! * Lincoln Loud: Oh!, Right! * Spongebob : 2 Chairs for 1, 2, Place Settings!, Thanks! * Goofy: Hey, Guys!, I Think Our Restaurant is Ready for Business! * Patrick: See?, We Set The Tables! * Lincoln Loud: We Uh..., We Made Our Menu! * Spongebob: Our Menu Shows What We're Serving for Lunch! * Lincoln Loud: (Clears Throat), Our Beverage Today..., is an Apple Juice!, for Our Main Course, We Have 2 Choices!, A Cheese Sandwich Neatly Cut Into Triangles, Or Spaghetti!, Topped With A Tomato Sauce!, Each Comes With A Side Dish of Crispy, Crunchy, Carrot Sticks!, and Our Dessert Today is Uh..., For Dessert, We Have Uh... * Patrick: Uh-Oh!, Hey, Spongebob!, We Forgot to Add Dessert to Our Menu! * Spongebob: (Gasps), Oh No!, I Forgot to Add Dessert! * Lincoln Loud: Well, What Do You Think We Should Make for Dessert? * Spongebob: Hmm, I Know!, You, Patrick, My Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! * (Blue Stamps Out Pawprint) * Rocky: (Gasps) That’s A Great Idea! * Lincoln Loud: We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, What A Delicious Idea! I Love Blue’s Clues! * (Song Starts) * Lincoln Loud: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... * Patrick: (Singing) Cause It's A Really Great Game! * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Yeah! * (Song Ends) * Oobi: So Blue’s Pawprints Will Be On The Clues! * Lincoln Loud: Blue's Clues! * Geo: Hey!, Lincoln Loud!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue’s Clues! * Lincoln Loud: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... * Spongebob, Patrick, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Notebook! * Lincoln Loud: Notebook!, Right! * Alphablock C: Come On! * Sidetable: Here's Your Notebook!, Waiters! * Patrick: Oh!, Right! * Lincoln Loud: Thanks, Sidetable! * Ord: So Lincoln Loud How Do We Play Blue’s Clues? * Lincoln Loud: Well... * (Song Starts) * Lincoln Loud: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find 3... * Spongebob, Patrick, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Handprints! * Lincoln Loud: Handprints!, 1, 2, 3!, And Those are Our... * Spongebob, Patrick, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Clues! * Lincoln Loud: Our Clues? * Spongebob, Patrick, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Our Clues! * Lincoln Loud: Then We Put Them in Our... * Spongebob, Patrick, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Notebook! * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Spongebob: You Know What to Do! * Lincoln Loud: (Singing) Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... * Spongebob and Patrick: (Singing) Think... * Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: (Singing) Think! * Lincoln Loud: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds... * Spongebob: (Singing) And Take a Step at a Time... * Patrick: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * Spongebob, Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) *Spongebob: Okay, Everyone!, It's Time to Look for Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Make for Dessert!, Are You Ready? *Patrick, Lincoln Loud, Spongebob's Friends, and The Nickelodeon Characters: Ready! *Spongebob: Okay!, Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Lincoln Loud: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Spongebob: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Patrick: (Singing) We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) Wonder Where They Are. *(Song Ends) *Alphablock E: Exuse Me, Waiters! *Numberblock 1: Is The Restaurant Opened? Category:Article stubs Category:Transcripts Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:The Loud House TV Spoofs Category:Corn & Peg TV Spoofs Category:Special Agent Oso TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:PAW Patrol TV Spoofs Category:Jack's Big Music Show TV Spoofs Category:Team Umizoomi TV Spoofs Category:Oobi TV Spoofs Category:Dragon Tales TV Spoofs